Morning
by Pookey
Summary: Just a drabble. NaruSasu, Mpreg


Ok I was bored and im trying to start writgin again b/c I took WAY too long of a break…-sigh- well this is a pointless drabble I made, its Naruto and Sasuke, yes two guys i dont want to hear u ppl who dont like that couple b/c ill be pissed and a pissed red head is like suicide so -crackes knuckles- hehe. theres some ooc but I don't care, its cute and I love it…no plot or point just fluff :D hope u like it...OH and Sasuke is pregnat b/c this is like a side fic from another one im doing ith a friend of mine...YES sasuke, the avenger is pregnat mwuahaha

Disclaimer:….i laugh at the ppl who think I own this

Warning: uhh mpreg and fluffy cuddlingness of two guys -sighs and squels- hehe srry uh thats about it i guess

"Naruto…" Poking the blonde in the shoulder trying to wake him from snoring and kicking. "Naruto. Wake. Up!" Shoving him as he lost what little patience he had. When you're woken up at 2 in the morning you aren't going to have much patience, and it doesn't take much for it to run dry when your lover next to you is kicking you in the side and snoring and moaning loudly. Getting seriously pissed off the ebony haired boy sat up in bed and took his pillow, slamming it in the side of the other boys head.

"Ouch! God Sasuke-bastard, why the hell did you wake me up for this time! I was finally having a good dream!" Abruptly sitting up in bed, holding his targeted head and glaring at the boy next to him. Sasuke didn't care, he hadn't gotten any sleep in the passed week and tonight was the first time his insomnia had taken a break and low and behold, Naruto took its place.

"Good for you, I would also have a chance to have one if Somebody," Glaring down at the blonde, "Would shut up and quit kicking me like I'm at training!" Crossing his arms and drumming his fingers waiting for an explanation. Naruto's eyes widen.

"I wasn't kicking you! I was sleeping and…." Naruto grabbed his head once more as Sasuke smacked him across the head again.

"You were kicking me, if you want proof check the damn bruises…it still hurts, and do you mind telling me what excellent dream you were having? It better be a good excuse too or you're on the damn couch."

"Uhh…heh well," Rubbing the back of his neck "Funny you should ask that b/c…"

"Naruto! What the hell! Why is the bed…?" Eyes widen and begins to stare at the blonde, "Couch…Now!"

"But but but…it wasn't like that it was…"

"Now! I don't know what the hell it was about and I don't want to know anymore, and you're cleaning the damn sheets in the morning!" Hitting the blonde in the arm and turning on the lamp next to the bed.

"You know…better idea, I'm not sleeping in a bed where you had fun in a dream," Twitching his left eye and shooting a glare, "I'm sleeping on the couch…your on the floor."

"But Saaaaaaaaaaaaasukeeeeeeeeeeeee, I don't wanna sleep on the floor, it's hard and uncomfy, and I'll be away from you."

"Your damn fault, next time control your dreams damn it." Struggling to stand up, falling back on the bed the first time and cursing loudly. Naruto rushed to his side instantly.

"Sasuke, you're going to hurt yourself and Kyuubi will kill me from the inside out...ouch, so much for a thanks." Rubbing his bruising and battered head once again.

"I'm surprised he hasn't already, if you're so concern about me then…Don't Fucking. Kick Me!" Pulling his arm free and standing up, this time with success, and waddling to the living room with a blonde following close behind with the comforter wrapped around him.

"I said sorry Sasuke-kun. I can't control my dreams, and are you serious about me sleeping on the couch? I don't wanna, I promise I'll be good and won't do any more bad things if you let me sleep with you on the couch pleeeeaaasssseee." Adding the pout and sugar on top to get the pregnant Sasuke to let him sleep far away from the floor, and as if the gods above listened and placed a miracle on the Kyuubi holder at that moment bacause Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered something alone the lines of what ever and pointed to the couch.

"YAY! I love you Sasuke!" Hugging him around his large waist and jumping on the couch.

"Just shut up and go to sleep dobe." Lying next to the blonde as he felt two arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer. Naruto smiled wide as he felt Sasuke relax in his arms and he snuggled his nose in the black hair and sighed happily.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto poked his nose in the boy's shoulder and went back to his exploration of the boy's hair.

"Hm?" Sasuke was almost asleep, but he knew a conversation would arise, but this time he didn't care, he was just enjoying the attention his hair was getting by his blonde lover.

"Are you happy?" Hearing that question made Sasuke scrunch his eyebrows in confusion.

"Am I happy? What kind of question is that dobe? Of course I'm happy, why wouldn't I be?" Turning his head and meeting cerulean eyes.

"Because, well I don't know…it's just.." Shrugging and giving his partner a kiss on the cheek, "..Never mind, I was just wondering."

"Naruto," Turning around in the blonde's arms and caressing his cheek with the back of his hand a small smile on his lips, he didn't know if Naruto saw it due to the dark surroundings but had a hint he did because he saw Naruto's lips curve up, "I am the happiest I have ever been since you came in my life, don't let any one tell you other wise. I don't care what other people say or think of you, you are the most precious person in my life, now go to sleep before I change my mind about you sleeping on the floor." Smirking and pulling the Kyuubi vessel closer and resting his head on his chest and slowly falling asleep.

"Bastard…" Shutting his eyes and kissing his forehead. "Thanks…" Shutting his eyes and was about to drift off to sleep, but he heard three words slip form the boy next to him. His eyes sprung open and his mouth turn into a huge smile as he heard them, after making sure the ebony hair man was sure asleep Naruto kissed his cheek again and whispered in his ear before falling back to sleep for the rest of the night "love you too…"


End file.
